CSI: SN
by irishgirl9
Summary: A hunt brings the Winchesters to New York City where Sam sees the face of someone who's dead.


**A/N:** Emmanuelle Vaugier who played Madison in the SN eppie, Heart also starred as Jessica Angell on CSI: NY.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize, I do not own. The rest are figments of my imagination.

* * *

She was standing across the street, her long dark hair falling down her shoulders, when Sam noticed her. He stood there staring, his breath caught for a moment. It wasn't possible. The face that had haunted his dreams for months, the face that her never thought he'd see again was on the woman across the street.

"Madison."

_Two Days Earlier_

"Give me the details again, Sammy," said Dean.

The Winchester's were holed up in a rundown New York City hotel going over the research for their latest hunt.

"Warehouse in the meat packing district. In nineteen-eighteen, the building housed a button factory. There was a fire in which a twelve year old girl died. The placed closed down. Ten years later, the building was sold and turned into a shoe factory. The factory closed less than six months later following several mysterious deaths. The place sat empty until the fifties . Again, it re-opened only to close a few months later after several people died. Something similar happened in seventy-three and eighty-two. The place was empty until three months ago when some philanthropist decided to turn it into a museum about the industrial revolution."

"So either it's the unluckiest piece of real estate in New York or the dead girl did not go gently into the night," said Dean. "My money's on the girl."

"Mine too."

"So, who was the dead girl?"

"The girl was known only as Jane Doe 1865. No one came forth to claim the body."

"1865?"

"Her morgue number."

"So, what became of Jane Doe's body?" Please, don't let it buried in an unmarked grave in a potter's field, prayed Dean. There's no way they could dig up all the unmarked graves in New York City.

"A few of the fireman who responded to the fire pooled their money to buy her a plot in a city cemetery," said Sam.

"Great. Do you know which cemetery?"

"Yep."

That evening, the salt and burn took place. It was easy, almost too easy. There was no ghost popping up at the last minute to stop them. Neither Sam nor Dean ended up being thrown into a three, which both brothers were grateful for.

The next morning, while Dean was singing in the shower, Sam watched the local news to past the time. After they got breakfast, they were headed out to Bobby's for some much needed down time. Sam was only half listening when something caught his attention.

"And in other news, there was another deadly accident at the warehouse owned by billionaire Fred Parker...."

"Damn it!" growled Sam. "Dean!"

"What?" asked Dean as he stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

"There's been another death."

"What?"

"A night watchman fell down a flight of stairs breaking his neck."

"Could be a coincidence."

"Do you want to take that chance?"

"No," replied Dean.

Something was puzzling Sam. They salt and burned the body. Why didn't the ghost pass on? There was some small detail escaping them. "Son of a..."

"Sam?"

"I can't believe I didn't make the connection."

"Sammy, what is it?"

"One of the articles I read about Jane Doe 1865 said she was missing the index finger on her left hand. Police were baffled as to why no one came forward to identify the body because how many girls in New York were missing a finger."

"So what? You think the finger's in the warehouse?"

"Must be and that's what's keeping the girl's ghost in the warehouse."

**********

"Madison," said Sam, his voice just a whisper.

"Sammy?" Dean noticed the change in his brother's body and followed his gaze across the street. "Holy crap. That's not possible. She's dead."

"I know," said Sam. And he did know. He was the one who killed her. It was the only way to save Madison, but that didn't make her death any less painful.

Quickly, the brothers crossed the street neither quite believing their eyes. The woman who was a dead ringer for Madison stopped them in their tracks.

"Excuse me, this area's closed to foot traffic."

Glancing at the badge on the woman's hip, Dean realized she was a cop. Was it just a coincidence, her looking like Madison or was it something more? Dean flashed his fake FBI badge. "Agent Tyler, agent Perry." Dean gestured towards Sam.

"Detective Angell." The woman identified herself. "Can I help you with something?"

"We're here about the recent deaths," replied Dean.

Sam couldn't help, but stare at Detective Angell. She looked so much like Madison, it was unreal. Did she have a little mole on her hip too? he couldn't help, but wonder.

"No offense, but why is the FBI interested a couple of accidents at a construction site?" asked Angell.

Before Dean could reply, a tall dark haired man walked up to them.

"Jess, what's going on?" asked the man.

Jess? It was bad enough that she had the same face as Madison, but did she have to have the same name as Sam's dead girlfriend. Dean glanced at his brother, Sam was looking rather pale.

"Flack, these are Agents Tyler and Perry of the FBI," said Angell.

Flack introduced himself. "Since when is the FBI interested in some accidental deaths at a warehouse?"

Sam finally seemed to find his voice. "Three accidents resulting in death in the past month. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you?"

"It must be," said Dean. "Why else would two detectives be guarding the building?"

"The mayor is close friends with Fred Parker. He wants the museum to open on time so we're here to make sure nothing else happens," said Angell. "You still haven't told me why the FBI is interested in the accidents."

"The deputy director's godson was Riley Cooper," said Dean.

"Riley Cooper, the construction worker who fell down the elevator shaft?" asked Flack.

"Yep. We're just here to take a look into things. Riley's parents are devastated and well the deputy director told them he would look into things which means we're the ones who get to look into things. So if you don't mind, we'd like to have a look around the building," said Dean.

"Jess, can you take them inside?" asked Flack. "I need to call the lab."

"Sure." Angell started walking towards the door.

"Uh, that's okay we can find our way around," said Dean.

"If you want to get inside the building, I'm coming with you," said Angell.

"We just don't want you to get hurt," said Dean.

Before Angell could reply, Sam jumped in. "Dean, I'm sure Detective Angell can handle herself."

Angell flashed Sam a smile and headed inside the building. As she opened the door, Sam caught the glint of her silver bracelet. "Nice bracelet, is it silver?"

"Yes, it is."

Well, that rules out a shapeshifter, thought Sam. I guess it's just a strange coincidence that Angell, Sam couldn't bring himself to refer to her as Jess, looks like Madison.

"Look, I don't know what you think you'll find in here, but those deaths, while horrible, were just accidents."

"Funny, there seem to be a lot of accidents in this building over the years," said Dean.

"I know," replied Angell.

"Did you know that a young girl died in a fire in this building?" asked Sam.

"Jane Doe 1865," replied Angell.

"You know about that?" asked Sam sounding surprised.

"Yes and I know all about the deaths that have occurred here over the years," said Angell. "And if you're here because you think there's a ghost haunting the building you can think again. I'll tell you same thing I told your colleagues yesterday, this building is not haunted."

"Colleagues?" asked Sam sounding confused.

"Yeah, the two reporters from _Strange New York_ magazine that showed up here yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean.

"How'd you figure it out?" asked Sam, deciding to give up the charade.

"You said you were here as a favor to Riley Smith's parents," said Angell. "His parents died in a car accident when he was sixteen. I know because I had to inform his aunt about his death."

Lie, lie, lie. Dean was trying to convey with his eyes that they should not tell the detective the truth. Not if they didn't want to get arrested for impersonating federal agents. "You got us, we work for _Strange New York_."

"If you don't want to get arrested, I suggest you hand over your fake badges and leave."

"Look, our boss is gonna kill us if we don't bring back a story. Can't we just take a look around?"

"No," said Angell. "Now hand over the badges."

"Detective Angell, I know you have no reason to trust us, but if we leave there's going to be more deaths and they won't stop until the building closes down again," said Sam. "And I'm guessing the mayor's not going to want to shut down the museum. My brother and I, we can stop Jane Doe 1865 before someone else dies."

"But, if you arrest us or make us leave, someone else is going to die. I can guarantee it," added Dean.

Angell was about to reply when she spotted a young girl standing behind Sam. "Hey, you can't be in here."

The detective started making her way towards the young when suddenly she found herself being thrown towards the wall, hitting with a loud thud.

"Dean!" shouted Sam.

Grabbing a container of salt from his pocket, Dean tossed it at the ghost causing it to vanish.

"What the hell was that?" asked a stunned Angell.

Sam held out his hand and helped the detective off the floor. "That was the ghost of Jane Doe 1865."

"How do we stop her?" asked Angell. She wanted to scream that ghosts weren't real, but something sent her flying through the air.

"We have to find her finger and burn it," said Sam.

"And it could be anywhere in here," added Dean.

"I think I might know where it is," said Angell.

"Where?" asked Dean.

"At the lab. One of the construction workers found a finger after some old equipment was removed. It was sent to the lab to be identified."

"Well call someone at the lab and get it back here now," ordered Dean.

"Why?" asked Angell.

"The finger is what is keeping Jane Doe from moving on. We burn the finger the ghost goes bye bye," answered Dean.

Angell was still a little skeptical, but she called Danny at the lab and asked him bring the finger back. "The finger will be here shortly. What do we do till then?"

"We get out of the building before Jane Doe strikes again." No sooner had Dean spoke then the ghost appeared. "Look out!"

Sam grabbed Angell and pulled her to the floor while Dean threw more salt at the ghost. They raced to the door only to find it stuck shut.

"Looks like we are stuck here until someone gives us the finger." Dean couldn't help, but chuckle at his own joke.

After forty-five tense minutes spent dodging a ghost, Dean ran out of salt. Before anyone could react, Jane Doe reappeared and grabbed Angell by the neck, choking her.

Fear seized Sam as he watched Angell struggle to breathe. It was a futile attempt, but Sam tried to grab the ghost anyways. Nothing happened. No, no no, this wasn't happening. She couldn't die again.

Suddenly Danny arrived with the finger. Unable to get the door open, he broke a window and tossed it in. It was quickly retrieved by Dean and set on fire. Angell fell to the floor as as the ghost of Jane Doe 1865 disappeared in a ball of flames.

Suddenly the front door burst open, Flack racing in with Danny hot on his heels.

"Jess!" Flack scooped the detective into his arms and held her tight.

"What is going on here?" asked Danny.

"It's a long story," replied Angell, her voice sounding raspy.

"I just helped destroy evidence," said Danny. "Start talking."

If it were anyone other than Angell, Flack and Danny would not have believed the story they just heard, but they both knew the detective wouldn't lie to them.

"What the hell am I going to put in my report?" asked Angell.

"You could try the truth?" suggested Sam.

"I'd like to keep my job," replied Angell. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

Ten minutes later, the Winchesters were in the Impala headed out of the city. Dean couldn't help, but notice how silent Sam was. Being around Angell really affected Sam. He knew how hard Madison's death had been on his brother and Sam finally seemed to be doing better, but seeing someone who looked just like her was bound to bring back the sorrow her death caused.

"Do you want to talk about it, Sam?"

"Talk about what?"

"Madison."

"What's to talk about? Madison's dead."

"Sam, you know there was no other way."

"I know, Dean."

Then why don't you act like it, thought Dean. He kept that thought to himself. "Hey, what do you say we stop by Hard Rock Cafe and pretend we're rock stars. What you say, Sammy?"

"I say you're crazy," said Sam with a laugh before he turned his gaze outside the window. He couldn't save Madison and Sam couldn't help, but wonder if that foreshadowed his future. Was there no hope for him, would Dean have to kill him? Those were thoughts he couldn't bring himself to voice. He wouldn't bring himself to voice. Maybe if he ignored them, they would go away.

_The End_


End file.
